


今天的盖文警探看起来好不对劲

by WretchedHat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedHat/pseuds/WretchedHat
Summary: 很短的一篇RK900和盖文警探XXX的故事，有参考其他太太的车车。情节可能引起不适，不适者赶紧点击右上角的小叉叉退出。因为是参考，所以情节会有相似，无法接受者请马上退出，勿喷，感恩。





	今天的盖文警探看起来好不对劲

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [里德警探今天为什么没来？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541413) by [Gladiatorism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism). 



“里德警探，你喝醉了。根据系统给我的设定，我必须阻止你继续喝下去。”

RK900额头旁的LED灯闪烁了一下，检测到了搭档因喝醉而开始胡言乱语之后，他对着他那早已喝醉的搭档说道。早就喝醉到不成样的盖文完全没气势的对着尝试拉他起来的RK900大力的甩开900的手大声道：“滚开！你这垃圾塑料——”

900拉起了盖文的手臂，他面无表情的对著盖文说：“我想您也喝够了，您若是想反抗，我系统裡有上千万种方法能让您屈服。我猜您也会对此感到困扰吧。”

话音刚落，盖文就不说话也不反抗了。900很满意的看著这麽容易就妥协的搭档并将他带回了家。

盖文的酒早就醒了，明知这点的900却还是硬将警探拖到房裡。警探一直都在挣扎，甚至还骂了几句粗话，900刻意装作听不见。警探被扔在床上，他看见对面的900正在脱下他那套仿生人制服，他知道接下来会发生什麽事，于是警探第一次惊慌了起来。

……操！盖文强忍著后面的快感，在心裡骂了句粗话，身上的900还在继续挑弄著他的阴|茎，后面的小东西根本无法让警探进入高潮，只能一阵一阵的给他快感。这样的感觉让警探十分难受，他难受的对著正在挑弄著他的900说道：“你他妈……别一直玩那儿……！” 900停下动作，抬头看著警探：“很难受吗？”

妈的……！明知故问！警探强忍著心中的怒气以及后面的小东西给予给他的快感，恶狠狠的看著900，被看著的900无意识的笑了笑，他不再挑弄警探的阴茎，反而是探入手指将那个小东西取出来。后面忽然少了什麽东西一样，警探感到他的后穴很痒，火辣辣的痒。他渴望，渴望900用他的那个东西来填满自己的后穴，900不给他这个机会，他拿起放在旁边的粉红丝带，绑在了警探阴茎的龟头，绑的紧，越不容易发洩出来。

盖文感到很难受，比刚才更难受了！经过了900那巧妙的挑弄，他几乎是哭著的求900让他发洩，然而900并没有理会警探。他拿出了那个小东西，发现不仅小东西湿湿的，连警探的后穴也被震软了，他掏出自己的仿生阴茎，“含住。”

他妈的，等做完了他一定要把他拿去报废！盖文一边为900口交一边想著，巨大的阴茎在警探口裡摩擦著，还时不时顶到喉咙深处，这让警探忍不住想乾呕，却被900大力按住。被按住的他只能发出含糊不清的呻吟声，他甚至还被逼出一丝的眼泪来。身体的每一个部位都在渴望著更多的爱抚与触碰，甚至是侵犯。房间裡只有盖文嘴裡吞吐著仿生人的阴茎所带出的水声以及急促的呼吸声。他含著眼角的泪水报复性的咬了一下仿生人的阴茎，然而900连哼都没哼一声，他从盖文嘴裡退了出来。

“里德警探，你知道这样的报复性对我是没有用的。”

“你他妈给我闭嘴，要干就干。”

“您这是允许我做下去的意思吗？”

“用塑料做出来的仿生人做爱能有什麽感觉？从头到尾爽的人就只有我，你就是一个按摩棒，你只要知道这点就行了。所以你就闭上嘴好好的服侍我。”

900什麽也没说，他让警探撅起屁股，把硬邦邦的阴茎抵在他的臀缝裡，盖文知道身后那人是要来真的了。仿生人将阴茎的龟头抵住了警探的穴口，破开了警探那早就被震软的穴口顶了进去。盖文颤抖著的把脸埋进枕头裡，他试图不让自己哭出来，也不让自己发出那一声的呻吟，他只在900挺入自己的时候发出了一声的硬咽声。但900却没给他这个机会，他慢慢的挤开那敏感的肉壁，一寸一寸地深入，盖文几乎是忍不住发出了那该死的呻吟声。900扶住他的腰，慢慢地深入。

“操，你慢点——” 900趁著盖文不注意直接大力的抽插起来，仿生人的阴茎精准的刺激到了警探前列腺周围的敏感地带，快感一层又一层的堆叠，警探的阴茎一直不停地往外流出一点点的精液。随著身后人的碰撞，他想伸向下体的手被900抓住，他感觉自己快要化成了一摊水，身后人却一直不让他发洩。这导致了他的阴茎依然高高的翘著却丝毫没有要射精的迹象，在空气中可怜兮兮的颤动著。

“操你妈的，你就不能慢点吗？” 警探脱口骂道。

“我下载了性爱程序，鉴于里德警探你的情况，我认为——”

“行了，你还是闭嘴吧！现在，干我，快点。”

得到指示的900闪烁了一下额头旁的LED灯，转为黄色，扣紧了警探的腰部，又一个用力的的抽插起来，肉体的碰撞声在房裡格外响亮清晰。盖文喘息的告诉了900说这样才是，少说话多做事。900再次顶到了盖文的前列腺上，还没等到警探的反应，仿生人开始对准前列腺的敏感点大力重重的操干起来，先前就被顶弄的敏感带再次受到如此的刺激，盖文差点承受不住，在900握住了警探的阴茎根部才没有直接被操射出来。

本就想射出精液的盖文因为RK900握住他的阴茎根部迫使他无法高潮，他根本就是哭著的求仿生人放开他，让他射，但显然正在操干盖文的900装作听不见，再一次大力的顶弄前列腺，让盖文再次的泛出眼泪，他耐心的揉弄著警探的前端，蹭了一手的精液。

“里德警探，我会全部都射进你的后穴裡。”

“你他妈要敢射进来，我一定把你拿去报废！”

“如果这样能让你开心的话。”

不等警探的回答，RK900完全操进了前列腺的深处，每一次抽插都会大力的重重摩擦著警探那敏感至极的肉壁。盖文不知道自己迎来了多少次的快感却无法得到高潮，因为900的顶弄导致他只能发出沙哑的哭叫以及那一丝的呻吟声。900最终抵在了深处，一次接著一次的往深处射进仿生人的仿生精液，直到警探的穴口不停地溢出专属仿生人的仿生精液。后穴因被撑开而无法合拢，盖文只能暂时大张开腿让那后穴一边收缩著一边吐出一股又一股的仿生精液。

盖文醒来的时候只能感到腰部的酸痛以及后穴微微的疼痛感。正在他尝试起身的时候，那名使他腰酸背痛的罪魁祸首进来了。

“里德警探，我建议你先躺下比较好。”

“他妈的，你还真射进去……”

“那是我下载的性爱程序给我的建议，而且我也检测到当时的里德警探也想我射——”

“闭上你那操蛋的嘴巴！”

警探放弃起身，躺回了床上，900看了看盖文，额头旁的LED灯成了黄灯，他检测到警探正在强忍著腰部的痠痛。于是900便说：“我已经帮里德警探请了一天假，你可以好好的休息。我也会留下来照顾警探的。”

“不需要，滚回你老家去！”盖文背对著900骂道。RK900走到了盖文身后，并对著盖文说道：“我并不介意再多做一次，里德警探。”

“操他妈的给我滚出去！”


End file.
